Declaraciones de dos jóvenes enamorados
by xwzy
Summary: Naruto escribe sobre las cosas que ama del Sasuke que solo él ha llegado a conocer. ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando lo encuentre con la pluma en la tinta? ADV: OS/Drabble/Fluff&WAFF/Yaoi/SN/ Después de mucho tiempo: holi :D
_**Declaraciones de dos jóvenes enamorados**_

.

 _"_ _Y es que él puede llegar a la gloria con un par de simples palabras y con la misma facilidad se puede derrumbar._

 _Porque él no es un superhéroe como todos creen, no es un semidiós ni mucho menos la imagen viviente de la fortaleza y masculinidad, él solo es él, no es una roca, ni un ser frío e indiferente, no tiene un radar para identificar los problemas ni una varita mágica para hacerlos desaparecer. Él los enfrenta y muchas veces ellos lo revuelcan y pasan sobre él con la misma brutalidad que una manada de cientos de ñúes pasan sobre el último cachorro de león de la camada. Pero no él es un león ni los problemas son ñúes; él se levanta, sacude sus ropas y sigue caminando con la misma convicción con la que empezó. Y sí, se mantiene incólume ante las reacciones de la gente pero eso es solo una máscara, una máscara hecha a base de años de dolor y sufrimiento, por dentro sigue siendo aquel niño que de un día para otro se quedó solo y sumido en la angustia y aunque ese niño ya no lo es más, a veces puedo verlo y eso me hace infinitamente feliz._

 _Porque él no es un superhéroe como todos creen, no es un semidiós ni mucho menos la imagen viviente de la fortaleza y masculinidad, él solo es él, él es Sasuke"_

.

-¿Qué haces, dobe?- dijo entrando en la habitación.

-Na-Nada- respondió nervioso.

-Bueno, apresúrate y termina de hacer nada- replicó circunspecto y dió media vuelta -te espero, apresúrate- repitió amenazante y salió.

-Je, je- rió avergonzado -¡a terminar!-

.

 _"_ _Porque él no es un superhéroe como todos creen, no es un semidiós ni mucho menos la imagen viviente de la fortaleza y masculinidad, él solo es él, él es Sasuke, mi Sasuke."_

 _N. U._

.

-Listo- y suspiró.

-Mmm, interesante- dijeron cerca de su oído.

-¡Teme!

-No hace falta que grites, estoy aquí- replicó fastidiado.

El rubio escritor sin saber donde meter la hoja comenzó a balbucear, acto que enterneció a su compañero quien le dió un beso en la mejilla que consiguió calmarlo.

-Pero olvidaste mencionar "mi luz".

-Aaa… ¿"mi Sasuke, mi luz"?

-No, dobe, así, escucha bien- cogió la hoja y caminando por la habitación recitó en alta voz:

》Y es que puedo llegar a la gloria con un par de simples palabras y con la misma facilidad me puedo derrumbar.

》Porque no soy un superhéroe como todos creen, no soy un semidiós ni mucho menos la imagen viviente de la fortaleza y masculinidad -miró divertido a Naruto a lo que este inmediatamente se sonrojó. Con una sonrisilla satisfecha Sasuke continuó-, solo soy yo, no soy una roca, ni un ser frío e indiferente, no tengo un radar para identificar los problemas ni una varita mágica para hacerlos desaparecer. Los enfrento y muchas veces ellos me revuelcan y pasan sobre mi con la misma brutalidad que una manada de cientos de ñúes pasan sobre el último cachorro de león de la camada. Pero ni soy un león ni los problemas son ñúes; me levanto, sacudo mis ropas y sigo caminando con la misma convicción con la que empecé, todo gracias a mi luz... -dirigió una mirada cálida a Naruto- Y sí, me mantengo incólume ante las reacciones de la gente pero eso es solo una máscara, una máscara hecha a base de años de dolor y sufrimiento, por dentro sigo siendo aquel niño que de un día para otro se quedó solo y sumido en la angustia y aunque ya no soy más ese niño, a veces lo dejo escapar y eso hace infinitamente feliz a mi luz.

》Porque no soy un superhéroe como todos creen, no soy un semidiós ni mucho menos la imagen viviente de la fortaleza y masculinidad, solo soy yo, solo soy Sasuke y Naruto, es mi luz."

Y terminó con una sonrisa de esas que solo Naruto era capaz de ocasionar, este se levantó con los ojos llorosos y le quitó la hoja.

-Eres tan cursi- musitó.

Sasuke solo ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa y lo abrazó protectoramente mientras el otro sollozaba quedamente. Sí, ya se había acostumbrado a las reacciones impredecibles de su luz.

-Pero así me amas- respondió burlón.

-Idiota- le replicó al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas traviesas que delataban cuán conmovido estaba.

-También te amo, usuratonkachi- dijo aún burlón y se agachó apenas para besar la sien de su rubio.

Naruto golpeó levemente el pecho contrario, deshaciendo el abrazo para tomar la mano de su "cursi" novio.

-Apúrate "iluminado" o nos perderemos el inicio del evento- dicho esto Sasuke fue jalado hacia la puerta aún con la hoja en la otra mano. Rodó los ojos, aún sonriente. Nunca se cansaría de las reacciones de su luz. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Ya superé mi luto por el final de Naruto y justo andaba viendo qué había en una caja de mi cuarto cuando en el fondo encontré este algo cursi xD que escribí a los 17 cuando estaba preparándome para entrar a la universidad, mucho antes de publicar (y escribir mi primer fic). Así que en cronología es el primero y en publicaciones creo que es el octavo.

Seguiré limpiando mi cuarto (o por lo menos mi escritorio) así que si hay alguna cosa que deseen comentar o preguntar (del entorno en el cual se plantea el fic o la ortografía o redacción) un pm o review siempre es bien recibido. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos, vibras bonitas para todos *guiño, guiño*.

Ahora que leo el título (se lo acabo de poner) me doy cuenta de que ya estoy algo viejita.


End file.
